


The Little Girl

by secretwriter07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Sam, Gen, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter07/pseuds/secretwriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Girl

****

She’s four years old, and she’s the brightest light in Sam’s life. She has the darkest of hair, and brightest of eyes and Emma was his. It was rare to call something or someone his, but she is. Dean has pointed it out so often that he is starting to think Dean might be jealous, but he doubts it. Dean adores her just as much as he does. 

Never had Sam imagined seeing Dean, the mans man, sitting at a table far too small, pretending to drink liquid he wouldn’t touch with a five foot pole. Just standing in the room while “Uncle Dean” plays Mrs. Howards has to be one of Sam’s top five moments in life, right next to Emma sleeping on Dean’s chest. 

In all the cases, all the suffering he went through, made moments like this, seeing her small face filled with a bright smile, worth it. He saved the world so his daughter could be happy. 

"Daddy, come on!" Emma whined. "You can’t have tea without cookies!" 

"Yeah, come on, dude," Dean echoed, with a hint of amusement in his face. 

"Uncle Dean!" Emma cried. "Ladies don’t say dude!" 

"Well Mrs. Howards does," Dean argued, putting on a frown. 

Sam pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. He was going to pay this later, he all ready knew it. For now, he could just be happy that he had everything he could want for the holidays and they were sitting at the 2 feet high, bright pink table. 

Life never seemed so good. 


End file.
